


Molto tempo fa

by Andy_Stark



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Stark/pseuds/Andy_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viserys sogna un regno, una regina al suo fianco e degli eredi, a Dany basta che il fratello sia felice e che il drago non si risvegli...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molto tempo fa

Daenerys si sta lisciando i capelli.

Non piange, ma trattiene a stento le lacrime.

Il livido sullo zigomo sinistro le fa male, ma non vuole darlo a vedere.

\- Aspetta, lascia fare a me..-

Viserys le prende la spazzola dalle mani, ponendosi dietro di lei ed iniziando a spazzolare con decisione.

Dany non fiata, lo lascia fare, tenendo lo sguardo puntato sul piccolo specchio davanti a lei.

Viserys fa due trecce ai lati del capo, che unisce con un ferma capelli dietro la testa.

-Voltati.-

Le ordina, allontanandosi di un passo.

La ragazzina gira sullo sgabello, obbedendo.

Tiene lo sguardo basso, intimorita.

-Mh..-

Il fratello sospira, posando le labbra sul livido, carezzandole delicatamente l'altro zigomo.

\- Ti fa tanto male?-

Si informa, mentre le scioglie il nodo dell'abito.

Dany si alza, lasciando che il vestito scivoli a terra.

\- No, non è niente.-

Assicura, temendo di poter far risvegliare il drago dicendo la verità.

Viserys sorride sarcastico, mentre la ammira.

Poi si allontana, prendendo una veste leggera per la notte ed infilandogliela con cura.

\- Non devi sfidare il drago, lo sai... E sai che ti voglio bene, vero, Dany?-

Sussurra, incredibilmente dolce.

La sorellina abbozza un sorriso sincero, annuendo.

\- Lo so, Viserys.-

Lo rassicura, stringendosi a lui, una volta pronta per andare a dormire.

Il ragazzo corrisponde all'abbraccio, beandosi del profumo dei suoi capelli soffici.

\- Un giorno non molto lontano, saremo re e regina... Io avrò il regno di nostro padre e tu avrai tutto ciò che vorrai! Staremo bene, sono certo che non farai più risvegliare il drago... E poi avremo dei figli...-

-Dei figli..?-

Dany arrossisce violentemente a quel pensiero, interrompendo il sogno ad occhi aperti del fratello, il quale aggrotta la fronte, allontanandola per le spalle.

\- Certo! Devo avere degli eredi! Dei Targaryen dal sangue puro!-

Le fa notare, come se fosse ovvio.

I loro figli sarebbero diventati i futuri re e regine e la dinastia del drago sarebbe continuata per millenni, grazie a loro.

\- E starò per sempre con te...?-

Si accerta la ragazzina, ricevendo un tenero sorriso e un bacio sulla fronte.

\- Per sempre..-

Annuisce, prendendola per mano e guidandola verso il letto.

Dany si sdraia e si mette sotto le coperte, subito raggiunta da Viserys.

\- Che storia vuoi che ti racconti, questa sera..?-

Chiede il maggiore, mentre stringe a sè la sorellina, lasciando scivolare una mano lungo le sue forme, ancora acerbe.

Sarebbe dovuta crescere di più...

\- Una sui draghi!-

Esclama allegra Dany, lasciandolo fare, abituata alle sue carezze e affatto infastidita.

Si sente protetta, ora, lì con lui.

Viserys socchiude gli occhi e sorride.

\- Molto tempo fa...

 


End file.
